


Kidventures of Edd

by jonaley5



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: A+ Parenting, Fluff and Humor, Kid Fic, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and mattedd, magic stuff i guess?, maybe a dash of tomtord if you squint, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonaley5/pseuds/jonaley5
Summary: Edd mysteriously disappears but the gang finds a child in the house. The question is, who is willing to watch over the kid without Edd anyways?





	Kidventures of Edd

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a long time ago and i don't know what comes next so i guess i'll be posting this instead of scrapping it? 
> 
> i know this one is cliché in most fandoms but i would like to see more stories centering Edd in this particular fandom. i don't see a lot now, do i? its mostly tomtord. im gonna keep tomtord low here since im gonna attempt to do a mild relationship fic
> 
> its gonna be mostly a fam fic. idk we'll see.

Matt woke up in the room. White light illuminated his room from the thin line below his door. He looked on his nightstand, the clock – it read 4:20, in the morning, _how surprising_. The ginger lay himself back on his bed. He tried to close his eyes really, he still couldn’t sleep again. It was no use anyway; he slept earlier than the others, as what he remembered, it was around 7 o’clock in the evening.

He finally gave up. Matt peeled himself from his bed, bidding farewell to it mentally.

He sat from the edge for a while, gripping tightly and rubbing his hood to warm himself. Until he was warm enough, he stood up, stretched and continued to the door. Oh, look he tried to speak – a sound of a faint wheeze came out. His throat was sore; he kept swallowing, still not enough.

The tall man was now in the hallway of the house. The kitchen light was on, _why’s that_. He walked down to the kitchen silently; until a crash in the sink was heard, just not loud enough.

It’s so early in the morning to deal with other stuff. 

Matt’s head popped out the doorway to take a peek. No one was there. The kitchen sink however had broken shards of plates, “Looks like Tord was supposed to wash the dishes last night.” Matt thought. So he continued to the fridge and opened it, getting a pitcher along with the milk, and to the table. Do you think I’m still going to explain how Matt drinks the milk and water? The milk burned his throat but otherwise, he was still feeling better than when he came into the kitchen. Continuing; the man sat down, continuing to whatever his business was. Luckily, his throat was somewhat okay.

Silence took over the room, tranquil sounds of crickets outside near the kitchen window and moonlight over the glass.

Bump.

_“Eih.”_

The table made a noise and a whisper after it – an adorable cute voice followed after being hit, sounded like a kid’s. It looks like someone is under the table. A small little voice giggled after.

Matt looked underneath it – no one. Well it’s already around four in the morning, what do you expect? He is tired so there’s no point believing that there’s a kid running around in their house. That is unless Edd welcomed a kid himself.

Matt apparently, cleaned up; he included the broken shards from the sink so Edd won’t be mad at Tord. He didn’t like Edd being stressed because of them. He then continued to his bedroom yawning a lot. All that stuff, he can finally sleep again.

<>

Tom woke up at the scream of Matt’s. So did Tord. 

Footsteps we’re banging all around the house as if someone was not in the house like kind of lost or something like that. Tom and Tord both knew that Matt gets worried at times, sometimes even overreacting. It was eight in the morning.

There was a crash however. It was eventually louder than the usual. It was not Matt’s mirror, nor a picture frame. That’s the suspicious thing. The tall man came rushing to Tom’s and Tord’s room banging onto their doors.

“T-Tom! Tord! E-E-Edd is nowhere to be seen!”

Now this worried all of them. Everyone got up, now and then.

<>

Matt has been rambling. He didn’t stop. As you can guess, he was pacing around back and forth.

“Matt.” Tom called bluntly, holding his flask in his hands loosely.

The ginger stopped; looked at Tom, worry written in his eyes. But still proceeded anyway, “But where did Edd ran off to?! He-” then he continued to ramble, “Matt.” Tord called this time, in a monotone voice like Tom’s.

The ginger didn’t listen“-ight get hurt out there! I know he is careful but he get easily distrac-” until the men in front of Matt finally surrendered about his rambling.

“Matt!” both of them shouted, standing up from their seats.

“What is it?!” Matt shouted back. He paused for a bit, he then realized what happened. “I’m sorry.” He then apologized.

It was silent. Matt was uncomfortable, still standing around worried. Tom took a swig from his flask sitting back in his chair – him thinking where Edd could’ve been. Tord also sat back, scribbling and took a drink from his mug on the table – planning if how he should kill the kidnapper if ever Edd was indeed kidnapped. Sounds of picture frames and mirrors we’re broken. Tom and Tord looked at Matt’s actions silently. Tom didn’t do anything. Tord was now getting worried.

“Matt, did you search Edd around the house?”

Matt stopped, face darkening. He looked at Tom looking terrified. “Did you actually saw what happened?” 

Matt's lips wavered, “N-No...” he finally answered, fingers fidgeting near his chest. Tord sighed, banged his head on the table, forehead first.

No one dared to talk. Silence overpowering the noise in the house. Matt then walked around, picking up cola cans trailing outside the kitchen. Tord looked at Tom – then glared. “Are we going to help him or something?”

Tom didn’t answer. He just took a sip from his flask. “Like? Lame.”

“Tom, you do know it’s so early to drink.” 

“Commie, wadda’ya expect from me, a morning person?” Well that shut Tord up.

Matt walked back in the kitchen, holding a water bottle and a cola can in both hands. He threw it back into the trash bin. Tom observed. The ginger was a bit shaking. To Tom, it was indeed suspicious for Edd to leave the house without a notice. Usually he would leave a note to the fridge or something like that. But yes it was terrifying to them.

Not everyone was talking. They did not like the silence. Edd was usually the one to energize them, but at times it was Matt – he cannot work for a while as you can see.

Tord opened his mouth to talk but then interrupted.

_Crash. ___

____

____

Both Tom and Tord shot a look at Matt, who instinctively put his hands up. “It isn’t me or my stuff either!”

“Is it from the living room?”

“The bedroom?”

Tom and Tord asked Matt (like detectives in a crime scene). Matt stood still, the same position as before, and discombobulated face. “You confirmed that you didn’t search the house?” Tom asked, Matt nodded, “But did you know where he would be?” Tord piped, Matt shook his head.

“Let’s begin the search then.” Tord says, smirking as he pulled up a map of the house from his pockets then spread it all over the table. The map was huge and can't even fit the whole table, the edge of the top side from where they are looking is now caressing the floor. Tom scrunched his eyebrows together asking, “Since when did you have this?” but only got a shrug from Tord. 

“Okay,” the horned man begin, reaching all over the other side pointed a finger circling the backyard, “Matt, you search outside, and yes, including the roof,” Matt looked down sadly and put his hand down. Tord pointed at another area (not needing to bend for he simply pointed the center), “then Tom you search upstairs since you always seem to know the hiding spots of your alcohol.” Tom opened his mouth to object but then leaned back to know that Tord was correct leaving a smirk on his face (he was proud of his secret stash). 

“So I search here downstairs.” Tord declared proudly, arms crossing and ending the discussion.

Then it was silent. Matt slowly slipped away with an uncomfortable face from the awkward silence then waved goodbye to the pair. Tord waved back with a small smile to say _good luck!_ , Tom took a sip from his flask. 

After a while the men left in the kitchen, Tom raised his hand while the communist acknowledged the participation, “You do realize you don’t need this map when you can say the plan right away, right?” Tord grinned at Tom, but said nothing.

Tom is terrified.


End file.
